


The Things We Do For Our Mates

by TheReviewess



Series: The Mating Series [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Sara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Omega Nyssa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: After Sara's confession to Nyssa, the Omega takes steps to ensure her Alpha feels better about their situation, while slyly trying to get a few things she wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone actually read these things? 
> 
> So I definitely wrote this really quickly and I didn't edit it very much. My bad. If anyone would like to edit my stuff, lemme know. I would love you forever. 
> 
> But now we're headed back to the canon stuff, so we're gonna see some interesting stuff in the future regarding our heroes. It's a bit lengthy, my bad! Hope you enjoy!

After their conversation, Nyssa and Sara took a few days to spend with Lexa, just doing silly family things. They took horses down to the village and let Lexa explore what was beyond her home. The little girl loved exploring, Sara could tell. The two let Lexa play with the other kids in the village. It proved to be most amusing, since Lexa had not seen other children except Damian.

“She has no idea what to do,” Sara mumbled to her mate. She was actually very amused right now.

“She does look quite out of her element,” Nyssa conceded.

“She is doing better than you did when father first introduced you to other children,” Talia commended from next to them. She had brought Damian down to the village to let him play with kids. He was far more outgoing than Lexa was.

“Oh?” Sara asked, now very curious.

“She punched a boy twice her age when he pulled her hair,” Talia confirmed. “Drew a blade on him and threw it at the boy.”

“He should not have pulled my hair,” Nyssa told them simply.

“Fabil still has a scar from where the knife hit him,” Talia informed her with a grin. “He has a pup now. I believe the pup is wandering around somewhere.”

“We haven't taught her to throw knives, right?” Sara asked, just trying to make sure Lexa didn't become a Nyssa repeat.

“Not that I am aware,” Nyssa answered, now casting her sister a curious glance.

“I have taught her nothing,” Talia confirmed.

Nodding, Nyssa turned her gaze back to her pup who was trailing behind Damian. Her cousin was far more confident and it seemed like Lexa was trying to mimic him and the way he moved. Nyssa was thankful for Damian protecting the girl in his own little way, but he was still encouraging Lexa to interact with the kids.

Lexa was very out of her element. Seeing other kids was a bit shocking to her. Usually she was perfectly content to play by herself with her blocks, or at least play with Damian, but this was chaotic. Most of the kids were bigger than her, but Lexa was with Damian, so it was OK.

“Go talk to those kids, Lexa,” Damian said while pointing to a small group of kids away from the main group. They looked around her age, maybe a few years older.

“Come with?” Lexa asked him.

“Okay,” the boy said with a smile. Taking her hand, he led Lexa over to the group of kids.

The kids didn't notice their approach until Damian spoke to them. “Hello!”

The three jumped and turned around to see Damian in all his glory, standing with a very shy Lexa behind him.

“I am Damian. This is Lexa. She wants to know if you would like to play.” Damian put his hand on Lexa's back and pushed her forward.

“I am Lexa,” Lexa told them in a quiet voice.

One of the girls smiled and waved. “I am Mara. Want to play?”

Lexa looked back at Damian, who just nodded to her. The girl turned back and smiled at Mara. “Yes please!”

“I am Larisa,” the other girl said with a small smile to Lexa.

“Osan,” the little boy said with a small grin.

And that was the beginning of some very interesting friendships. The three kids accepted Lexa into their group and began to speak animatedly with them.

“Aw look! She's making friends!” Sara told Nyssa with a smile. “I wonder how old they are compared to her?”

“They seem older than her,” Nyssa commented.

“Well, Lex is a bit on the shrimpy side.” Sara replied, leaning back against the wall the group was sitting against.

“She is two!”

“Nyssa was also a small child,” Talia chimed. “Puberty did her well.”

“I'll say,” Sara added, waggling her eyebrows at her mate. Nyssa elbowed her in response. “Geez! It was a compliment!”

“You are lucky you are my mate,” Nyssa told her simply. “I wonder who are the parents of those children…”

“Don't worry about it, babe. Lexa is playing and interacting with kids her age. This is important for her development.” Sara told her with a grin. “Now, I'm hungry, so I think I'm going to grab something to eat. Want anything?”

“We just ate,” Nyssa said.

“Yeah but I'm hungry again.”

“You are always hungry,” Talia pointed out. “You should start carrying food with you to sate the bottomless pit you call a stomach.”

“She makes a good point,” Nyssa told her mate.

“Wow, rude. I'm going to get food and I'm going to hog it all to myself for that comment.” Sara informed the two women before getting up and heading to some street vendor to get some food.

Sara ended up coming back after a few minutes with a hand full of shish kabobs. By the time she ended up sitting down, she had eaten two of them.

“Meat on a stick?” Sara asked, holding one out for Nyssa.

Her mate took the top piece of meat, but left the rest for her perpetually hungry Alpha. Besides, if she ate more, she probably wouldn't eat dinner. She didn't have a bottomless pit of a stomach like Sara did.

“Did I miss anything?” Sara asked, enjoying her meal.

“Nothing really. The children started playing a game where they are chasing each other,” Nyssa informed her.

“You mean tag?” Sara asked her.

“Tag?”

“Oh Lordy, you were a sheltered child,” Sara mumbled. She proceeded to explain how tag worked to her mate, as it was one of the essential games that all children play.

“Well at least she will be tired by the night's end,” Nyssa said after Sara's very enthusiastic explanation.

Sara gave her a flirty look that her mate returned while offering her a flirtatious smile.

“You two are disgusting,” Talia informed them while stealing some of Sara's meat on a stick.

“Jealous?” Sara asked her.

“Not in the slightest.”

It was pretty common knowledge that Talia was a mated Omega. She had no issue walking around and showing off how she was marked, the only problem was, very few people had actually seen her with her on again off again mate. Sara had encountered the man a handful of times and she decided very quickly that she hated him. He was a dick and Sara was not looking forward to the day when Damian would have to meet the man. If Sara had her way, she would steal the little boy and have him live with her and her mate. She could totally raise a son, she'd be great at it.

“Oh look, a playground fight,” Sara said as she saw the older kids starting to get into a scuffle. It was far enough away from Damian and Lexa that the three didn't pay much attention to it. The scuffle only became a problem when Lexa accidentally smacked into a bigger boy when she was running away from the kid who was it.

The bigger boy turned to see that Lexa accidentally hit him. From what Nyssa and Sara could observe, she tried to apologize, but she was promptly shoved on the ground.

Without hesitating, Nyssa shot to her feet, ready to go and give the kid a piece of her mind, but Lexa was more than capable of taking care of herself.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows and stood up. With all the strength she had in her tiny two year old body, she ran at the boy and jumped on him. The force sent the boy tumbling to the ground, with Lexa on top of him. Without breaking stride, the toddler began punching him with all her might. The boy managed to push her off, but before he got to his feet, Lexa had pulled a small knife on him and pressed it against his chest.

“When did we give her a knife?!” Sara asked, prepared to intervene before Lexa actually stabbed the kid.

“I believe that belongs to Damian.” Nyssa pointed out. It was a small three inch blade, but still enough to do some damage to a kid.

The next thing they knew, Lexa had stabbed the boy in the arm. Sara rushed forward to pull her angry pup away from her attacker while Nyssa kept her eye out for the boy’s parents.

“Who's pup stabbed my son?” An angry man yelled as he ran up to the scene.

“Your son, attacked my pup first,” Nyssa barked. “I trust you remember what happens when you attack a relative to Ra’s al Ghul, Fabil.”

The man paled when he realized who he was dealing with. “Of course, Heir.”

Nyssa nodded and stormed off to check on her pup and her mate.

“Good job, Lexa!” Sara said, giving the girl a high five. “That's how it's done!”

“I say sorry, but he push me… why?” Lexa asked her sire.

“Sometimes people can be mean,” Sara said to her. “But that is why we learn to defend ourselves. You did very well today, but remember, we never start fights. But if a fight happens, you better finish it and win it!”

Lexa grinned and gave her sire a big high five.

“We're raising a little warrior, eh Nyssa?” Sara asked her mate as she walked back up.

“Alexandria certainly has proved herself today. I am sure your grandfather would like to hear of your first successful battle.” Nyssa said, while picking up her pup. “Let us return home. We can come play another day.”

On their way back up the mountain, Lexa fell asleep in her mother's arms, softly snoring. It made Nyssa smile and kiss the top of her head.

“So who did she stab?” Sara asked her in a soft tone, as not to wake their sleeping pup.

“The son of the boy who attacked me when I was a pup.”

“So you attacked the guy with a knife when you were a pup, and now Lexa attacked that guy's son with a knife?” Nyssa nodded. “She’s definitely your kid.”

Nyssa couldn't deny that.

* * *

Upon returning to Nanda Parbat, Nyssa sought out her father. She found the man alone in his study, surrounded by important documents and books.

“Father,” Nyssa said as she entered the room. “I have an amusing story for you, should you wish to hear it.”

The man looked up from his work and then leaned back in his chair, “an amusing story, you say? Pray tell, daughter, what is this story?” He asked her. He folded his hands across his lap and gave his full attention to his daughter.

Nyssa walked up to his desk and leaned against it. “Alexandria has been victorious in her first battle.”

The older man’s lips tilted upwards just slightly. Nyssa’s tone was one of a proud parent. But the smile on her face told him there was more to this story than he believed.

“Ta'er al'asfer believed that it was time for Alexandria to interact with other children, aside from Damian. She had informed me it was important for her development, so we brought her to the village with Damian and Talia.” Nyssa explained before hopping up to sit on the desk.

“While down in the village, Alexandria began to play a game if Tag. I am unsure if the significance of the game, but my mate tells me it is a game all children play. However, that is here nor there.” The woman explained. “While running around, she made the mistake of accidentally running into an older child. While she apologized for accidentally hitting him, the child did not accept it and he shoved her to the ground.”

“I assume she defended herself?” Her father asked her.

“She threw herself at the boy, knocked him off his feet and began to punch him in the face. The boy managed to throw her off, but she retaliated by drawing a knife and stabbing the boy in the arm.” Nyssa told him with a proud smile.

Ra’s offered Nyssa a small smile. “She will make a skilled warrior.”

“I believe that as well,” Nyssa told him. “The most amusing part, to me, was that the child was the son of a man who I threw a knife at for pulling my hair as a pup.”

That made Ra’s al Ghul smile just a little bit more. “A very amusing story, indeed, my daughter. Your pup is growing into a fine warrior.”

“Thank you for your kind words, Father. I shall pass them on to Alexandria.” Nyssa said, still smiling at her child’s success.

The man nodded, “we must celebrate her first victory.”

“I believe Ta'er al'asfer has already begun with the celebration. I am convinced she is giving Alexandria ice cream. Or a sweet snack of some sort.” Nyssa informed him with a little laugh.

Sara had been so proud of Lexa stood up for herself. Nyssa was also quite proud, but the look on her mate's face just made Nyssa fall more in love with her. It made her think that perhaps they should try for more pups. Of course that was a conversation for a different time, but Nyssa couldn't help but think it anyway.

“You have another reason for coming to me,” her father stated. “You are conflicted. Pray tell, child, what is your problem.” He always seemed to know everything. If Nyssa wasn't used to it, she would have been annoyed.

Nyssa sighed and slumped forward. She placed her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands. “Ta'er al'asfer has confessed she does not believe she can continue as she does. She fears that she is losing more if her soul with every life she takes in our name.” Nyssa told him sadly. She felt horrible for this. Honestly, she didn't know how she didn't notice sooner.

Her father nodded, it was as if he knew this day would come. “I wondered if this would happen. Though, this is not how I expected to be informed of it.”

“What do you mean, father?” Nyssa asked, looking up at him.

“Ta'er al'asfer will take a life as the last resort. There is some light left in her that many here have lost years ago. It comes to no surprise to me that she wishes to leave.” Ra’s informed her. “What I am curious to know, is if you could have her leave without you?”

“Never,” Nyssa hissed quickly. “I cannot bear to be parted from her. Even on a mission I confess I have a very difficult time focusing when she is not by my side.” She sighed. “I know it would be too bold to ask for the release of myself, my beloved, and my pup, but I wish to know if other arrangements could be made.”

“And what would you suggest, my child?” Her father asked her, curious about her proposal. She wouldn't have approached him with this if she did not have a plan.

“Al Saher.” Nyssa said quickly. “You may have released him from his service, but I remember part of his release was on the condition that he would provide assistance to the League should we require it.”

“What are you asking for, daughter?”

“A job.” Nyssa informed him. “I wish to interview for a position with Merlyn Global. My presence could be under the guise of training. I do not know much about the companies we control, but I believe, if I am to take your place, that I should be given first hand experience. Besides, he is trusted, he knows our way. I believe it would be a good experience.”

“And what if your little bird? What will be her role?” He asked her. He highly doubted that Ta'er al'asfer would be given a job at Merlyn Global.

“My bodyguard. While I may not need one, I am sure most business women possess the skills that I have.” Nyssa told him. She also secretly enjoyed the idea of seeing Sara in a well fitted suit every day.

If Ra’s caught on to Nyssa’s daydreaming, he said nothing. He knew his daughter often had fantasies about her mate, and he did not need to know what they entailed. “You do realize, she is considered dead in Starling City.” He told her, breaking Nyssa out of her daydream.

Nyssa smiled and quickly launched herself into a story. “Sara Lance was found in the middle of the ocean by myself when I was on a vacation in Asia. I pulled her from the ocean and tended to her, but when she awoke she did not even know her own name. I offered to allow Sara Lance to stay with me and act as a bodyguard until the time came when she remembered who she was.” Nyssa told him. “During that time, I finished my MBA, fell in love with Sara, mated with her, and gave birth to our pup. When Sara finally remembered who she was, I took a job in Starling City so that she could return home.”

“Your story is very close to the truth,” her father pointed out.

“All good cover stories have some truth mixed it.” Nyssa told him. “Though I believe Ta'er al'asfer and I should be wed before we return. I have been informed that mating and producing pups without being wed is taboo in that world.”

Ra’s smirked at his child. She had learned. He knew her desires to be wed to her mate. Weddings in Nanda Parbat were a sacred thing that only happened when mates were truly serious about being bonded for life. A bond of that sort was far more powerful than the typical bonding of mates. Would Nyssa have not been the Heir to the Demon, he would have agreed to marry the two. But, to marry Ta'er al'asfer to his daughter would mean that he was accepting the blonde into the family and making her the Daughter of the Demon, which he did not want to do, and Nyssa knew that. However a wedding in the Western world would not be recognized in Nanda Parbat. His daughter had figured out a way for Ra’s to allow a marriage but without having to do the ceremony in Nanda Parbat.

“You have learned well, my daughter. I will consider this. Perhaps experience in the Western world will do your family well.” Ra’s finally decided with a proud look on his face. She was her mother's daughter, that was for sure. But he could see bits of himself in his pup, and it filled him with pride.

“Thank you, Father.” Nyssa replied, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

* * *

“So why are we packing?” Sara asked Nyssa as they packed their mission bags, but without mission clothing.

“Think of it as an extended vacation,” Nyssa told her, putting a dress in her bag. It was hidden in a garment bag, and it kept Sara from seeing what was in there.

“What's with the garment bag?” Sara asked, watching as Nyssa secured it in her suitcase.

“A surprise.” Nyssa told her. “We will be stopping in Spain for a few weeks, so I hope you have brushed up on your Spanish.”

“Why Spain?” Sara asked her.

“Because Spain is the only place we can accomplish part one of our mission.”

“I thought you said it was a vacation?”

“Sara,” Nyssa growled at her.

“Back to work!” Sara replied, throwing a nice dress in her bag.

If Sara was being honest, Nyssa and Talia were acting really weird. Ever since Lexa's first victory, Nyssa had been meeting with her father more and more, and actually coming home happy. That was always weird. And then Talia was cornering her and asking weird questions. It was something about Nyssa’s birthday present but Nyssa’s birthday wasn't for a few weeks. Sure Sara needed to probably figure out what she was going to get the woman, but Sara was pretty much the only one who even celebrated Nyssa’s birthday! It was all really fishy.

“How long is the mission slash vacation thing?” Sara asked her.

“The time length is not yet decided. But we will be reporting back here every so often, so if you forget something, we will be back,” Nyssa told her. “Talia will be residing here with Damian in our absence. So I suggest taking anything you do not wish her to see.”

Sara grinned, she knew exactly what Nyssa meant. She opened their dresser and pulled out a small box. “Guess we're going to have a bit of fun on this mission, huh babe?”

Nyssa tossed her a wink and busied herself with her packing again. “Do not dally, we have a flight in a few days and we still need to pack for Alexandria.”

“Whoa… We're bringing the munchkin?”

Nyssa nodded, “this will be a good learning experience for her.”

“Nyssa,” Sara started off in a warning tone. She didn't want to bring her daughter on a long mission if she could be a target.

“Sara,” Nyssa said firmly. “Trust me.”

Sara sighed, “okay.”

“Good now, hurry and will you pack Alexandria's clothes? I must speak with father.”

Sara nodded and finished her packing. She noticed that when Nyssa left, she brought her suitcase with her. Whatever was in there, she didn't trust Sara with… or she was getting her weapons to put inside it. After Lexa hurt herself in the weapons scattered over the house, they had to move them down to Nanda Parbat. Now Nyssa only had her twin blades, her bow, and the knife Sara gave her for the first birthday they spent together as mates. Sara had her bō and a few knives, but that was all.

When she went into Lexa's room to pack for the girl, the first thing she noticed was a Starling City Rockets hat on her bed. It was the same one that Sara had packed on her trip that started all this, but it was a child size hat. Under the hat was a Rockets t-shirt. Narrowing her eyes, Sara packed the clothes for their daughter. When she finished, the bag went out in the living room with Sara’s bag.

In the living room, Sara spotted Talia.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Sara asked her.

“Have you figured it out?” Talia asked her, crossing her arms.

“Huh? Figured what out?"

“Ugh! My sister is marrying and idiot!” Talia groaned, throwing up her arms.

“Whoa? Marrying! When are we getting married? I was not asked!” Sara said quickly. “I have not been proposed to yet!”

“Or you could beat her at her own game,” Talia said, reaching into her pockets. She pulled out a small ring box and tossed it to Sara.

Sara caught the box and then opened it. The ring was beautiful. Actually, Sara remembered picking out the ring for Talia when they were in town as a potential gift for Nyssa on her birthday. “Wait… you tried to take me ring shopping so you could find a ring to buy and make me propose to Nyssa with it.”

Talia grinned. “She is planning it to be a surprise. The first part of your mission is to be wed in Spain. For the cover story, you two legally must be wed.”

“So why tell me?” Sara asked.

“Because I do enjoy messing with my little sister. It is the duty of the older sister to mess with the plans of the younger. Though I do not expect you to understand, as you are the youngest child. I will teach Alexandria the ways of an older sister when the time comes,” Talia explained. “Besides, I believe it would be a welcome surprise.”

“I guess I have a proposal to prepare…” Sara mumbled, closing the ring box. She had a few ideas on how to propose, but she never expected it to happen because Ra’s didn't want to marry them.  “Talia, when do we leave?”

“Two or three days time, if I remember correctly.” The woman said.

“Will you be able to watch Lexa tonight? I have an idea, but I need time and I need someone and I need you to distract Nyssa.” Sara told her.

“I can do that,” Talia told her with a grin.

And so, Sara got to work. She pulled out all the old photos that Sara had taken over the years. She had bought herself a scrapbook a while ago so that she could put all her pictures in one spot, but she hadn't gotten around to it. Now she was going to use it as part one of her proposal.

By the time Sara finished the book, it was late. She taped a pretty red ribbon to the back of the scrapbook that held the ring in place and then closed the book and placed it on the table. She then busied herself with dinner. It was a simple dinner, just chicken and rice, one of Nyssa's favorite meals. Except this time, Sara cooked the rice to perfection. Just the right amount of spice.

Sara set the table with ease. It looked the same as any night, but with an added candle to make it more romantic. Not that they had a lack of candles in their house, they had plenty of candles. But this was going to be romantic as fuck… even if it was chicken and rice.

When Nyssa walked in the door, she was carrying a few files and her suitcase. “Beloved? What is going on?” She asked, looking at all the candles that Sara lit. They didn't often light all the candles, but Nyssa couldn't deny how intimate the whole scene felt.

“Well, I figured that since we wouldn't be able to celebrate your birthday at home, we could have an early celebration.” Sara told her with a smile. “I even made rice without burning the house down.”

That made Nyssa laugh a little. She put her files down on the couch and pulled Sara into a kiss. “This is very thoughtful of you, beloved. I am glad supper is prepared, I find myself to be quite hungry.”

“Then come eat,” Sara said, pulling out a chair for her.

The two sat down and began to eat happily. They chatted about whatever popped into their head and, over all, it was a wonderful dinner. Sara flirted with Nyssa like no tomorrow and Nyssa flirted back, but not to the same extreme. After their meal was over, they moved to the couch and cuddled for a bit.

“So, I wasn't quite sure what to get you this year for your birthday, but I spotted my camera and this idea came to my head,” Sara told her.

She pulled out the scrapbook she made and placed it into Nyssa’d hands.

“I know you never understood why I took all those pictures, so I figured this would help you.” Sara flipped open the book to show the first picture she was able to take of Nyssa. It was of the Omega curled up in bed after a long day of training. This was just a few days before they learned she was carrying Lexa.

As the pages went on, Nyssa saw flashes of each memory that went along with the photo. She smiled at all the pictures that Sara took of her when she was carrying their pup. She remembered how Sara would demand a picture of how Nyssa looked every week while she carried Lexa. While Nyssa thought it was silly, now she understood why her lover did it. Sara had pictures of them fixing up there little house in preparation for their pup, and then just general silliness that was them.

“Sara,” Nyssa whispered when she came across a photo that was taken not long after Lexa's birth. It was Nyssa laying in bed and nursing their pup. It was the first time Nyssa was able to nurse her pup, and the photo showed the tears sliding down her face as she nursed the little girl. What the photo didn't show was how much Sara was crying when she took that picture.

“I remember thinking that you have never looked more beautiful in my life when I took that.” Sara told her with a smile. “I loved watching you feed Lexa. There was something about it, I can't explain.”

Nyssa kissed her. “I love you.” She too remembered the intense emotions running through her in that moment.

“I love you too. Keep going, there are some good ones in here.” Sara told her, excited.

True to her word, Sara had taken a few good pictures over the years. There were quite a few highlights that made Nyssa laugh as she saw them. A photo of Lexa covered in mud from when she snuck out of the house as a baby. A few pictures of Lexa's first Birthday (including one with Sara and Nyssa looking a bit disheveled from their afternoon fun). The picture that Nyssa took of Sara training Lexa when she was starting to walk was actually included. Pictures of Sara’s sledding trip their pup, and quite a few family pictures.

Sara had included pictures of every mission that they two went on together. Some were dumb and touristy, but others were just life around the safe houses. She had quite a few artistic ones with Nyssa training with the trainees. The blonde managed to snap one of Nyssa tumbling down gracefully in her silks.

“I like that one,” Sara mumbled when she saw it. “You look so graceful.”

“I certainly look like a gymnast, do I not?” Nyssa said with a smile.

“I have one of you ice skating somewhere.” Sara told her. During the last winter, Nyssa and Sara took a mini vacation where they had a couple of snow days. They made snowmen and snow angels, went sledding and Nyssa showed off her ice skating skills.

“Here,” Nyssa said, flipping the page. She saw their snow day and she couldn't help but grin.

“You could go to the Olympics for that, probably.” Sara told her while looking at a picture of her mate in the middle of a spin. Her hair was flying out around her, looking almost like a halo.

“I have a pup, no thank you.” Nyssa replied with a laugh.

The two enjoyed reliving their memories through all of Sara's pictures. But, eventually they came to the end.

“Before you turn the page,” Sara started off, “I wanted to say something.”

Nyssa looked over to her mate. Sara moved so that she was kneeling in front of Nyssa. Her hands reached out to hold Nyssa’s and she gave them a light squeeze.

“So I was gonna write out a little speech, but then I realized that really wasn't my style, so I'm kind of winging this.”

Nyssa snorted and then grinned, “have you ever prepared for anything in your life?” She teased her mate. “I was under the impression that you would wing everything.”

“Pretty much,” Sara told her with a dopey smile. “But, moving on. First things first, I want you to know I love you with all of my heart. You have done so much for me. I mean, you saved my life. You took me in here, even though everyone told you not too. You trained me, gave me a purpose, gave me a beautiful pup that I adore, and gave me my life back. I know I wasn't the same person I was when I left Starling City, but I like to think you helped me become a better person.”

“I believe you are the one who has made me a better person,” Nyssa told her with a small smile.

Sara kissed Nyssa’s hands. “You were already good, you just needed some help seeing it. You have a heart of gold, Nyssa. You may have been forced to do some shitty things, but you are a good person, no matter what anyone says! Remember that.” Her mate nodded, but said nothing so Sara could continue.

“I may regret my reasoning for getting in the boat with Oliver Queen, but I won't regret actually getting on it. Because if I never got on that boat, I would have never found you. And I don't ever want to imagine a life where you and I aren't together. I believe that you and I are soulmates. You are the only one for me, Nyssa.”

“And you are the only person for me,” Nyssa whispered to her, with a tear falling down her face. “You are my Alpha.”

“And you are my Omega. My partner. My lover. My other half. And the mother of my pups.” Sara told her. “Now, flip the page, OK?”

Nyssa let go of Sara's hands to flip to the last page of the scrapbook. There was only one paper on there and it read, in Sara's terrible handwriting, “Will you Marry Me?” Next to it was the ring, taped to the back cover.

“Marry me, babe?” Sara whispered to her.

“I am going to murder Talia,” Nyssa told her while laughing. She was doing her best to blink back tears, but it was ineffective. “She told you!”

“I'm an idiot according to her,” Sara explained with a laugh. “But yeah, she told me. That's why she's watching Lexa tonight.”

“I was going to ask you,” Nyssa mumbled, slightly upset that she didn't get to surprise her mate. “I had the ring hidden in my garment bag.”

“That's why you took the suitcase!” Sara realized with a bright smile on her face.

“You would have snooped.”

Sara grinned sheepishly, “yeah, probably,” she admitted. “But you never answered my question.”

Nyssa leaned down to give Sara a kiss, which was enough if an answer for Sara. “Put it on me?” She asked when she broke the kiss.

Sara beamed at her and pulled the ring off the ribbon. She easily slid it on Nyssa's ring finger and then placed a kiss to the top of her hand. “Man, for someone who didn't know she was buying an engagement ring, I have really good taste.”

Nyssa laughed and pulled Sara up for a kiss. The scrapbook was tossed aside so Sara could straddle her mate and kiss her silly.

“I love you,” Nyssa whispered.

“I love you too,” Sara mumbled into her cheek. “I vote we go to bed and enjoy one of our last nights here before our extended mission.”

“Did Talia tell you what that is?” Nyssa asked, rising to her feet with Sara.

“No. I forgot to ask.” Sara answered. She was so preoccupied with proposing that she didn't think to ask. “Are you going to tell me?”

“No,” Nyssa told her with a teasing grin. She caught Sara's hand and dragged her back toward their room. “But I will say that I hope you packed something nice for our wedding.”

“When are we getting married!?” Sara asked, following Nyssa eagerly. She jumped on the bed, pinning her mate down before peppering kisses all over her face.

“Soon,” Sara told her. “We will be married in Spain. My father is preparing it.”

Sara's eyebrows shot up, “your dad?”

Nyssa nodded. “Now, I think there are more important things to be discussing.”

“Like what?” Sara asked her, slowly peeling off her clothes. “Got something on your mind?”

Nyssa let her eyes wander over her mate's toned body as she pulled off her shirt. She loved how much the woman filled out and how muscular she had become. While Sara was still very feminine, she still had muscle definition.

“What do you think of Nyssa Lance?” She asked as she stared at Sara's very full breasts. Nyssa would never admit that she was jealous that Sara was more well endowed than she was, but she might be a little bit.

Sara looked down at Nyssa. Even in the candlelight she could see Nyssa was flushing. Sara leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. “I love it.”

“Good,” Nyssa whispered back. She pulled Sara down for another kiss, and very few words were spoken after that.

* * *

Sara didn't know how the League did it, but when they got to Spain, Sara Lance was alive once more and she had legal documentation to prove it, which was good because she needed it to marry one Nyssa Raatko.

The day after they arrived, Nyssa took Sara and Lexa out to a park where Lexa was running around with the other children while the two were sitting up against a tree, enjoying the shade. Apparently not speaking Spanish didn't deter kids from playing with the toddler.

Nyssa leaned over to her fiance and placed a kiss on her cheek. Sara smiled at her, then tilted her head up so she could kiss her lips. When they broke the kiss, Sara picked up her camera and began taking pictures of their pup. Nyssa leaned her head against Sara's shoulder and closed her eyes.

In this moment, the two felt content. Happiness flowers between them and they felt truly relaxed. Neither knew how long they remained like that, but it was certainly relaxing. Neither really moved during that time. Sara would shift slightly to get different shots of Lexa, but other than that, they were relaxed and still.

Nyssa only moved when an idea came to her. She lazily slid her hand into a coat pocket and pulled something out.

“Marry me?” Nyssa asked her mate, holding out a ring box. She was looking up from her position on Sara's shoulder with a dopey grin on her face.

Sara looked over to mate dopey looking mate and grinned back at her. She set down her camera and opened the ring box. It was a beautiful, surprisingly simple, and a very familiar looking ring. No doubt Talia had been helping Nyssa with ring shopping, because Sara pointed out how she liked the simple elegance of this specific ring but it would never look right on Nyssa's hand. Talia was one sly woman.

“You bet,” Sara whispered back, leaning over to kiss her. “Talia told you which ones I liked, huh?”

“I chose this without her help, thank you.” Nyssa huffed while crossing her arms and looking mildly offended. “She simply confirmed what I already suspected…. And I must say, I have excellent taste.”

“We both have good taste.” Sara declared with a smile. “Now put this on me, lover.”

Nyssa slid the ring on with a laugh and then went to lay in her lap.

The rest of that day was spent relaxing, reading (in Nyssa's case), taking pictures (in Sara's case), and chasing Lexa over the park.

The next day was their wedding, which was attended by Ra’s, Talia, and Damian. There was no one from Sara's family, so Damian took it upon himself to stand on Sara's side with Lexa.

The venue was just a simple secluded area on the beach. Nyssa wore a beautiful white sun dress, which Sara did not expect. Nyssa and white was just something she didn't often see. The woman looked amazing, that she couldn't deny. Sara wore a blue sundress with a big floppy hat because she burned like no tomorrow. She was half tempted to wear sunglasses, but Nyssa probably wouldn't have been please about it.

The wedding was quick, which worked out really well, given that there was an impatient two year old in attendance.

“Can you kiss yet?” Lexa had asked when Sara and Nyssa finished their vows (Sara did hers in Arabic, as it was Nyssa’s native tongue, and Nyssa gave hers in English for Sara). It made everyone laugh, except the minister because he didn't understand Arabic. When Nyssa translated for the man, he joined in with the laughter. He quickly pronounced the married and they women shared a sweet but quick kiss.

Once they kissed, Lexa jumped on her mothers and demanded their full attention like normal. The situation was hilarious and no one could deny it. Even on their wedding day, neither woman could catch a break. Alas, such was the life of a parent.

The rest of their day was spent on the beach and playing in the water. Lexa and Sara built sand castles while Talia and Nyssa managed to drag each other into the water. Damian joined them and they three of them acted like a bunch of children, running around and throwing each other in the ocean.

“I think I love Spain,” Sara told Nyssa when she saw her walk back up from the water. She still wasn't going anywhere near the water, but almost drowning did that to a woman. Instead she enjoyed looking at her soaking wet wife and watching the droplets of water run down her scarred but toned abdomen.

“I think you just love to see me in a bikini.” Nyssa informed her, settling down on the beach blanket. She pulled a pair of aviator sunglasses on and began to enjoy a book.

Sara grinned, “ah, you caught me!”

“I know you too well,” Nyssa replied.

Sara crawled over to Nyssa and pressed a kiss to her temple. She sat down next to her mate and watched Damian and Lexa play at the edge of the water. It was the cutest thing in the world, but it would take last. With the three of them headed off on an extended mission, Lexa would be without Damian, her partner in crime and only friend. It hurt Sara to think that Lexa would be alone, but it also gave her a thought.

“Hey babe?” Sara asked her.

“Yes?”

“I know we haven’t had the best luck with this, but what do you think about trying for another pup?” Sara asked her.

Nyssa looked up from her book with a look Sara couldn't describe. She felt a flurry of emotions race through Nyssa until it settled on one. Hope.

“You would truly like to try again?” She asked in a hopeful tone.

Sara nodded. “Yes. I know we just lost pups, but I think Lex could use a sibling… And I kind of miss having baby to cuddle.”

Nyssa surged forward and pulled Sara into a firm kiss. “I love you so much, Sara Lance.”

Sara grinned and kissed her back. “I love you too, Nyssa Lance.”

* * *

   


Sara loved Nyssa a lot. There were some days that she didn't think she could love the woman any more, and then Nyssa would go do something that made the blonde's heart swell. Like moving them to Starling City.

“What is this!” Sara squeaked when she saw their final flight of the day.

“Consider it a wedding present,” Nyssa told her with a devious grin.

“Why are we going to Starling City?!” Sara asked, now excited.

“We, my dear, are moving. I have a job lined up.”

“A job? You? Working? Like a normal people job?” Sara asked her. She could not believe what she was hearing. Nyssa didn't do normal people things!

Nyssa laughed, “my father and I believe that before I can take his position, I need to understand this world and how the world of business operates. I have very little experience with the Western world. So I have secured a position at a company. The owner was a member who was released from father’s service.”

That made Sara's eyes widen and her eyebrows shoot up. “He released the dude, and he is alive?”

“Yes.” Nyssa said. She took her time to look around the airport. They had landed in New York and we're taking a flight to Starling City. Most people were minding their own business, but quite a few were looking at Nyssa in horror.

“Beloved, why are people looking at us strangely?” Nyssa asked her wife.

“Oh shit!” Sara said in English.

“Shit?” Lexa repeated, curiously. She had been in and out of consciousness during the flights, and now she was awake and heard Sara swear.

“No!” Nyssa and Sara said to the girl in Arabic.

Then Sara looked around to see people looking at the small family very strangely. Then she realized that they were in America and they were speaking Arabic.

“We should speak English,” Sara said in English. She hadn't completely lost her American accent, but hearing English coming from her own mouth was really weird. “Or at least some language that isn't Arabic or Middle Eastern.”

“Are people racist against those from the Middle East?” Nyssa asked her, now speaking Mandarin, her second language.

“Dude, there was a terrorist attack in New York a decade ago…” Sara replied in Mandarin. “Ever hear if Nine Eleven?”

“Oh.”

“We probably should have taught Lexa some English before we came…” Sara mumbled, looking at her very tired looking daughter.

“Shit…” Lexa mumbled.

Well, she wasn't wrong…

Once on the flight, Lexa managed to pass out and Sara let the girl put her head in her lap. Lexa had been given the window seat, because what kid doesn't want the window seat? Sara was stuck in the middle and Nyssa had the aisle seat. It didn't quite matter because the three of them passed the fuck out relatively fast.

When they got off, they stumbled toward baggage claim where they collected their bags. As they waited for their bags, Sara was very thankful that they went through Customs in New York, because that shit took forever. At least here they could grab and go.

“I hate time zones,” Sara grumbled in Arabic.

“As do I,” Nyssa mumbled in her native tongue.

“Why is the sun out? It is bedtime.” Lexa asked her mothers before letting out a big yawn. Nyssa was carrying the girl and their little one clung to Nyssa like a tree frog.

“Don't worry about that, honey.” Sara said to the girl. When she looked back up for their bags, she realized what language she was using and smacked herself in the head. Once again she was using Arabic.

“Right. English.” Sara grumbled to herself.

Most of the people gave Nyssa and Sara a wide berth (because they assumed they were terrorists), and for that, they were thankful. At least no one called the cops for them speaking Arabic. That would be a hard thing to explain to Detective Quentin Lance, also known as Sara's father. When they collected their bags, Nyssa found the man waiting with a sign for a Ms. Raatko. She smiled when she saw the man.

“If it is not my favorite magician!” Nyssa greeted the man. She had one arm holding up a half awake Lexa while she wheeled her suitcase with her other hand.

“Nyssa,” he said with a smile. “You have grown so much! You are quite the woman now.” He looked very smart in his suit and tie, it was very different from when Nyssa first met him.

“Mr. Merlyn?!” Sara said in shock. “Your dad knows Mr. Merlyn?! Wait! You're the magician?” She asked her wife in a very stunned whisper. “He was one of us?”

“Do I know her?” Malcolm Merlyn asked Nyssa, not recognizing Sara.

“I have no clue,” Nyssa mumbled back, which was the truth. She then turned to Sara, “yes, beloved. Now, please calm yourself. You will attract attention.” Attention was the last thing they needed.

“But! But! Wait! When your sister said that your dad was trying to hook you up with his son, they were talking about Tommy, right?” Sara asked her, remembering the comment that set her off after they first mated.

“Yes,” Nyssa grumbled. “It would not have been a good match. I mean no offense to your son, but I prefer the fairer sex. Besides, Thomas and I are just friends.”

“Damn right,” Sara mumbled, “I'm hot. Wait, you're friends with Tommy?”

“Or course,” Nyssa confirmed.

“You know my son?” Malcolm asked Sara.

“Dude, you have no idea.” Sara said, “but can we get out of here? I'm about to have two very cranky ladies to deal with if they don't get to sleep soon.”

Malcolm laughed at Sara and helped them bring their bags to his limo that was parked on the sidewalk. Sara and Malcolm loaded the bags while Nyssa took her pup into the limo. Once they were buckled in, Lexa fell asleep on her mother's lap. Sara slid in the limo next, followed by Malcolm.

“I haven't been able to secure an apartment for you three yet, but I do have rooms set aside for you in my house, just for the next few days.” Malcolm told them. “Tommy will be thrilled to see you again, Nyssa. He has missed hearing your voice.”

Nyssa laughed a little, “I am afraid I do not sing much anymore.”

“You sing Lexa to sleep every night,” Sara deadpanned. “Don't sing much my ass.”

“Well I do not play piano and sing much anymore,” Nyssa amended her statement. “I do not find the time to play piano at all.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “You can play all you want later, I just want to take a nap.”

Malcolm laughed at their misfortune. He knew how exhausting international travel could be. It didn't help that they had a pup too.

“I have always found that staying up helped with readjusting to time zones,” he said. “But I am sure you know that.”

“We have been traveling for over twenty four hours at this point,” Nyssa said, trying not to yawn, and failing. “Traveling is far more exhausting with pups. We are not doing this again unless we have too.”

“Agreed.” Sara groaned. “Got anything to drink here, Mr. Merlyn?”

“Call me Malcolm,” the man told her. Her reached for the mini fridge and pulled out a few bottles of beer. They were imported from Belgium if Sara had to guess. “Beer?”

Sara grinned and took the offered drink, “I could get used to this,” the blonde said, making them all laugh.

“If you would like, I can ask Tommy if he would like to join us for dinner tonight,” Malcolm offered.

“Perhaps another night,” Nyssa replied, “as much as I missed him, I miss sleeping in a bed more!”

Sara agreed with that. In the end, they agreed to have a nice dinner over the weekend and Nyssa would start work that next week. It would give them some time to attempt to get settled.

When they arrived at Malcolm Merlyn's mansion, Malcolm helped Sara and Nyssa unpack their backs and escorted them up to a suite with a huge king sized bed and a twin bed for Lexa. The bedroom was bigger than their little cottage, which made Sara grin. She loved rich people.

Once Malcolm left, they tucked Lexa into her little bed. The two managed to change into nightclothes before collapsing into the fluffy king-sized bed. Before they could even say goodnight to each other, they were passed out. Sara fell asleep with a smile on her face. She was back in Starling City. She was home.


End file.
